Saved
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Kinley Eaton is in an abusive relationship will she finally become free from it with help of some very close friends. Or will she remain in it and lose everyone and everything she knows...OC's/ Randy Orton, John Cena also featuring Legacy, Mark Jindrak
1. Chapter 1

Saved

I just pulled into town after been gone for most of the day I had been shopping with my one of my best friends and she had stayed in the city to have supper with her boyfriend. I was headed home and glad to be doing so. I had no plans for the night but veg out in front of the TV and chill out.

As I was sitting at a stoplight I rolled down the window and found it to be surprisingly nice outside and put down the other window and pulled my hair back and into a high messy ponytail and put the up the sun roof to my car and turned up the stereo. I had been jamming out to the radio on the way home and now put in my favorite driving music a mixture of things and the first song to come up was _**Priceless. **_" I'm priceless oh baby I'm priceless" I flipped through the numbers on the cd to find my favorite song _**Truth by Seether**_. And once the light turned green I made my left hand turn thinking that I am so happy that I am no longer seeing anyone.

Since it was only 2 pm I wasn't expecting to do anything and was going to pull on my comfy clothes and do nothing. Well at least that's what I thought I was going to do. As I was pulling into my drive my other best friend and WWE groupie Stephanie called and she had somehow some way gotten tickets to the show tonight and was swinging by my house in an hour to pick me up so we could go and see RAW tonight and also see some of our best friends wrestle.

After making it to my drive I could see there were a few cars at my house and thought who would be here at this time of day everyone knew I that I wasn't home. I pulled in and saw the car was a rental and turned off my car to walk up to the back porch and noticed two guys one was on the phone and the other was lighting up his cig and I just smiled to myself and laughed it was two of my best guys friends in the world Randy Orton and John Cena were at the house waiting for me to come home.

"About time you got here I have been waiting for nearly an hour for you to get here woman" John stated

"John how many times to do I have to tell you have a key to my house along with smoky here just use the damn thing and go in and wait on me if I am not here." I told him and sat down next to Randy on the porch and he automatically put his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Love ya babe I have missed you" Randy stated

"Love you too and I haven't missed the smoke smell but you I have please quit hon" I told him and he just smiled even more for me and held me.

Randy and I have been friends for years along with John and I. We were all pretty close and between the three of us we have traveled some together when they have begged not only me but Stephanie as well. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for the two of them. Both Randy and John saved me from a relationship that was very abusive. I don't know how many times I had to lie to the two of them and tell them it I was okay when the truth been told I wasn't.

"Hey Kinley can I please use your shower I am all sweaty after working out hon is that cool?" Randy questioned me and even though he already knew the answer he always asked me and I just nodded my head yes and he headed out to his car to grab his bag and pressed another kiss to my forehead and walked in and I heard him thunder up the stairs to my bedroom to use my shower.

"You know sweetie he has been worried about you here lately" John told me while sitting down next to me and put his arm around my back and I winced in pain once again. "What's wrong where are you hurt?"

I stayed quiet not wanting to answer the question pending know that if John saw the huge bruise I receive last night he would go and pull Randy out of the shower I would be taken to the doctor and all. Then I would be forced to travel with the two.

"Its nothing John I promise. I was out a last night with a few friends and it was crowded at the bar and was hit in the upper back by a pool stick its nothing please don't tell Randy" I begged him I could tell in his eyes that it wasn't going to work on him.

"Either you show me now or I will go and drag Orton out of your shower and tell him then he will make you show it hon" John told me and I pulled my shirt up thanking God that I had worn a tank under it as well "Kinley that's not from a pool stick is it?"

I stayed silent not the best thing to do. Stephanie was with me last night and had to help me to the car so we could go home and we spent the night at her house last night. John walked inside I could hear him on his phone calling probably Vince to make sure it was okay that I came on the road with him and Randy and that he would pay for my tickets and all. While he was on the phone I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Stephanie to tell her what was going on.

_I need you here now… JC and Randy are here and JC is questioning me about my bruise that Jayson put there help KE_

_**On my way there now are you okay how did JC find out about it. Pulling in drive now" SF**_

I stood up and walked down the drive and was happy that my best friend was here she knew what has gone on in my relationship with my ex boyfriend who still thinks we are together.

"Kin how did JC find out?" Stephanie asked

"He sat down beside me on the bench and put his arm around my back and I winced in pain. I hurt so bad it's not even funny I had to take a pain pill for it." I told her and she just pulled me into a hug and held me while the tears started to fall once again.

It wasn't long and I could feel Randy and John's strong hands on my back and I could feel the two of them check my ribs over to make sure nothing was broken like the many times before. I could hear the two of them talking and that John had it cleared with Vince for me to travel and room with the two of them again. I was relived although I didn't want to leave Stephanie behind.

"Babygirl come and pack we are going to be gone for nearly three or four weeks honey" Randy told me and I let him pulled me inside and up to my room and once inside the privacy of my bedroom he pulled me in and held me while the tears slipped down my face. "Why didn't you call me last night?"

"I couldn't find my phone Randy I would have but couldn't find it. It hurts so bad. " I told him and just clung to him

"Lay down on your stomach hon I think you could have bruised the bone this time." Randy told me then after I was lying now on my bed Randy straddled me to check my upper shoulder and sure enough each time he pressed on my upper back I would wince in pain even more. "You're going to be seen by a medic as soon as we get to the arena Kinley your hurt and you know it honey"

"Fine. Can Stephanie come on the road with us please Randy?" I questioned as I felt him lay down beside me and pull me to his chest.

"Yes she can come I know John has the two of you cleared to room and travel with us honey" Randy told me then got up and pulled out my suitcase and then helped me up and called down to John and Stephanie but got no answer I heard the car pull out and knew that they were headed to her house so she could pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own the OC's even thought I would love to own Randy Orton and his fine body but I don't… Thanks for reading**

Chapter 2

Saved

As Kinley and Randy were packing her clothes they were getting a lot done till Kinley started to cry because the pain was so bad.

"Hon its okay" Randy told her and held her as she cried

"No it's not Randy. I hurt everywhere. I blacked out while he was hitting me" Kinley told him

"Do you know how long you were out did he rape you?" Randy asked as he kept holding her

"Not that I know of, he could have, I don't know" Kinley told Randy

" I want you to get checked out Kin he could have but please go to the hospital and let them check you over please do it for me" Randy told her even though he was actually begging her

"That's fine Randy and I also want to get a restraining order against him as well." Kinley stated as she headed downstairs to grab a few things to pack.

While Kinley was downstairs grabbing things later Randy made a quick phone call to Vince and to let him know that he was taking Kinley to the hospital to be checked out. Vince told Randy to make sure that he had everything documented and that he brought it into the arena as well that way things would be covered and that the girls would now be their personal assistants to only Randy and John and all. Vince also said that he would be nice enough to charter a jet and a bus for the four of them along with Legacy which consisted of Mark Jindrak, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Randy once we get to the hospital I want you with me at all times" Kinley stated from the doorway that she was leaning against.

"That's fine sweetie. Vince is also letting me off for the night. Are you ready to head to the hospital or do you want to wait till Steph and Cena get back?" Randy questioned as he pulled Kinley to him

"Well since they just got here we can head out now. What time does the show start tonight?" Kinley asked

"Not till seven hon we have plenty of time" Randy told her and together they walked down the stairs and talked to John and Stephanie and they were actually headed to the arena now in Kansas City and would see Randy and Kinley there. After getting into Randy's truck they headed to the hospital and after walking in Kinley told the nurse at the window what she wanted done and the nurse brought her back but wouldn't let Randy come back with telling him that would have to wait.

Once Kinley was in the exam room with the nurse, she automatically started to ask Kinley the questions on whether or not the man she was with was the one that did that. Kinley explained to the nurse that he was the one to bring her in that Randy was the one to bring her and has saved her quite a few times from the man that abused her. And that she wanted Randy back her with her while the exam took place. The nurse told her she was sorry for blaming Randy and headed out to grab him and brought him to the room where Kinley was waiting.

Once Randy was in the room with Kinley the nurse was asking questions to Kinley about what happened and Kinley answered them the best she could since she had passed out during the attack she didn't know much. All she remembers is Stephanie helping her into her car so they could head back to Stephanie's house so they could sleep. After the exam, pictures were taken and Kinley talked with the police and also someone from The Willow a domestic violence advocate. X-rays were also taken and showed nothing was broken but a few bones were bruised badly and she will need to be rechecked. After having the x-rays and all the pictures to take and give to Vince they stopped by the courthouse to grab a form for the restraining order so it could be filed in the morning.

"Randy thanks for going with me and never leaving my side" Kinley told him and smiled at him

"Not a prob I am more than happy to do this with you and you know it hon any time you need me you just call and I am here. I'm not going anywhere honey" Randy told her and helped her out of his truck and then into the house so they could grab her bags and head to the arena.

While inside Kinley called her parents and told them that she was leaving to travel and working on the RAW brand again. Her mom wasn't exact ally happy about this and let her know it.

"Kinley you know I don't like it when you travel with a bunch of men I don't think that you should" Cathy stated

"Mom I will be with Randy and John you know them and Stephanie is coming as well. I will be perfectly safe" Kinley told her mom "And plus do you really think that Unlce Vince will let anything happen to me mom?"

"I still don't like it Kinley and I don't think that you should travel with them you don't know what could happen out on the road" Cathy stated again

"Cathy she will be fine on the road we have known Vince for years now and he has always made sure that Kinley was safe and you know it" David told his wife who was on the phone as well "Kinley dear please tell Vince I said hello and tell him that we are happy that you are working with him as Randy and John's personal assistants stay safe dear and keep in touch we love you"

"Love you too daddy talk to you later" Kinley told her dad and hung up without saying bye to her mom.

"You ready to head to the arena hon?" Randy asked

"Yes hon. Do you want me to leave my car here or park it somewhere else?" Kinley asked

"Why don't you take it to your parent's house and I will follow you and we can go on from there in my car honey" Randy suggested

"That's a good idea" Kinley stated and Randy helped her in and off they took. Kinley called her dad on the way to their house and he said it was fine that nothing would happen to it.

After climbing into the truck with Randy and headed to KC to the arena Kinley didn't last long in the drive and she dozed off and started to dream and during her dream she was fighting Jayson off of her but not getting anywhere in the dream as well. Randy could tell that she was fighting someone in her dream as she was sleeping and he could see the tears slipping down her cheeks and just held her hand while she was dreaming.

Randy hated to wake Kinley up as she looked so cute while sleeping. As they pulled into the parking lot of the arena and Randy showed his pass to park in the employee parking lot he had to wake Kinley up.

"Hey sweetie wake up we are here" Randy said as he parked the truck and shut the truck off

"I so didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that Randy" Kinley told him as he helped her out of the truck

"It's okay sweetie you needed the sleep." Randy told her and together they headed into the arena "We need to get you your pass honey that way you can go anywhere in the building and don't need Cena or I with you at all times"

"Okay can we find your dressing room first so I can freshen up I need to redo my make up as I can tell I was crying in my sleep again wasn't I?" Kinley questioned and Randy just nodded his head yes and they took off to find not only his dressing room but Vince as well. After Kinley had redone her make -up they headed to find Vince and get all the paper work filled out and give Vince all the papers and all that other stuff.

Later that evening Stephanie and John were walking the arena hallways looking for Kinley and Randy who were doing the same and Randy was still worrying about Kinley it was almost time for John's match against the Miz who was in the ring being his cocky usual self. Vince had also asked the girls to become valets for the guys so Stephanie was cheering on John as Kinley and Randy were watching the match.

There was a knock on Randy's dressing room door and Randy called for whoever it was to open in and once the door was open it was the rest of Legacy Mark Jindrak, Ted DiBiase Jr and Cody Rhodes on the other side they were coming to talk to Randy about their match that was up in about 30 minutes.

"Rand what do you want us to do it's a tag are you in on it and why aren't you in your gear tonight oh Hi Kinley" Cody stated but was asking his leader a question

"Not fighting tonight sorry guys too much personal shit going on…other than that tag as usual leave Mark till last and let him take them out" Randy told Cody who was really the only one paying attention. Ted was on the phone probably with his girlfriend and Mark was trying to see what was going on in Cena's match as there was a TV in Randy's dressing room that he and Kinley had been watching Raw on.

"Hey man when did Cena get a valet a hot one at that?" Mark asked while not taking his eyes off the TV

"As of tonight, I have one as well…hands off…" Randy stated as he looked down at Kinley who was laying down in his lap and trying not to laugh Mark as well

"Man it must be nice to have a valet, what the fuck man I don't get one?" Mark asked

"No you don't and if you don't move that ass so I can watch the match I might kick your ass" Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy who burst out laughing along with Ted and Cody had this look on his face that wow she can talk

"Oh you wanna go at it girl I can take you out" Mark countered and sat down on the couch and pulled Kinley's feet into his lap "I don't think you can take me out"

"Mark that was the wrong thing to say to her, if she wasn't hurting right now I know she would take you out and I would let her" Randy stated and smiled down at Kinley who smiled back "It never gets old seeing Mark put in his place does it Kinley?" and she just shook her head no and Mark did the wrong thing and started to tickle her when she recoiled and started to cry.

"Mark stop please it hurts that hurts you ass" Kinley was pleading with him and he finally stopped

"What's wrong?" Mark asked

"Nothing I am just sore that's all" Kinley stated and started to cry again and got up and walked out of Randy's dressing room

"Smooth move man thanks" Randy growled and took off after Kinley

That left Mark, Ted and Cody looking like okay what just happened here look on their faces. You could hear "My Time Is Now" though out the arena signaling the win of John. John came out of the ring and held out his arm for Stephanie to take and they walked out of the arena together. You could hear the buzz from all the stars to who was the girl why John had a valet and when did it happened and also who was the girl that was with Orton and why was he all over her.

Randy had finally caught up with Kinley who was now sitting on a crate in one of the main hallways talking on her phone probably either her dad or a good friend. Randy took a seat beside her and she leaned her head on Randy's shoulder and he put his arm around her. At the same time two of the diva's walked by and started to talk out loud that is who Randy was with. Both start to open their mouths and say they aren't together but when that happened Randy gently kissed Kinley on the lips in a sweet but tender kiss.

Once the kiss broke Randy looked down at Kinley who had this smirk on her face and started to question Randy to why he kissed her but she was caught off guard when Randy kissed her again. This time the kiss was passionate and Kinley started to go week in the knees as they would say.

"Randy, why?" Kinley simply asked as she laid her head against his chest

"Kinley l love, you and I want to be with you I understand what you are going through and I promise to you and myself that I will never treat you like you have been treated by Jayson. I love you honey and have since the night that we shared together" Randy told her.

"Randy I am lost for words. I love you too and I know you would treat me better than Jayson ever did. Protect me keep me safe, I want to be you with as well. And your right you do know what I am going through" Kinley answered and then stood up on her tiptoes so she could kiss Randy on his cheek.

"So it's just you and me from now on right?" Randy asked wanting to make sure he heard Kinley right that she also wanted him

"Yes it's just the two of us from now on Randy" Kinley answered as Randy claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss only a few minutes later to be interrupted by Steph McMahon

"Kinley why why why didn't you come to my office when you got here I haven't seen you in ages sweetie Hi Randy" Steph stated

"Well we had a lot going on. And I was pretty busy with Uncle Vince as well signing my contract and also getting my picture taken for my badge" Kinley told her and hugged her cousin

"Hi Steph hey I need to run and grab something from catering I will be right back hon" Randy stated and kissed Kinley on her forehead and squeezed her hand.

"So you and Orton huh?" Steph questioned "About time"

"Thanks to you too. Where is Paul?" Kinley asked

"In a match with Shane and Batista vs. Legacy. I am surprised Randy isn't fighting" Steph responded as the girls sat back down on the crates

"Well Randy was taking care of me again. I was attacked last night by Jayson Steph. I don't remember half of it. Thankfully Stephanie was able to help and get me to her house" Kinley told her

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. Dad said something that you were hurt but that's all he said" Steph told Kinley and it wasn't long and Randy was back with three bottles of water two for the girls and one for himself. "Thanks Randy"

"Not a prob how is the little one?" Randy asked while nodding toward Steph's stomach that was showing nicely

"Good moving a lot today but good. I am no longer getting morning sickness. Dad has hired an OB/GYN to travel with Raw and all." Steph told them and put her hand on her ever growing stomach that held her and Paul's unborn baby

"I think it's sweet that Uncle Vince did that as you travel all the time with Raw and all. I wish I was practicing some but glad I'm not as well" Kinley stated and hugged Steph again and hopped off the crate "Be right back I gotta go and use the bathroom"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saved

John and Stephanie were just getting down showering and well trying to change back into their street clothes when all of a sudden John has this look of desire in his eyes and so does Stephanie. John made sure that the door to this dressing room was locked and pulled Stephanie towards him and started to kiss her passionately and soon the two were caressing each other's bodies. John broke the kiss long enough to search though his bags for a condom and slipped it on his already hard member as he did that with one hand he pulled Stephanie towards him with the other and started to play with her most sacred spot. John sat down on the leather couch in his dressing room and pulled Stephanie towards him and as he did she slid down on to him and they were both moaning at the contact their bodies were making.

As the two rocked and caressed their way into a sweet release both were spent in each other's arms and once they both exploded, John took Stephanie's face into his hands and brought her face towards his for a tender kiss.

"That was amazing much like you. I want you sweetie and have for a while, please stay with me sweetie" John whispered

"Yes that was amazing. I want you to, and yes it's been for awhile now…and I will stay with you sweetie" Stephanie responded and kissed John quickly again as he helped her stand up.

The two slowly got dressed and headed out to find Randy and Kinley they found Randy still talking with Steph and he was waiting for Kinley to return from the bathroom and she hadn't yet.

"How long has Kin been gone Randy?" Stephanie asked

"About 15 minutes give or take a few why?" Randy questioned

"Just worried if Jayson somehow found his way up here tonight and might take this time to try and talk to her" Stephanie stated with that being said Steph hopped down and grabbed her cell and since both Shane and Paul were now done with their match she sent a text to both of them to meet in catering and would talk with them and they would look for her.

"Stephanie would you please check the woman's bathroom and I will check the woman's locker room" Steph stated and Stephanie was off in search of Kinley.

Meanwhile in a dressing room that was empty Jayson had made his way backstage to the star's and had found with the help of Edge to where Kinley was and once she was alone he had taken her. And was trying to talk her but she wasn't talking. Jayson was trying to be patient with Kinley but his patience was wearing thin with each minute that was passing.

"Kinley sweetie we are perfect together and you know it. I want you back. Matter of fact I saw you kissing Orton and I am not happy about it." Jayson told her and slapped her across the face and as he did that she screamed out in pain.

Several of the star's heard the scream from Kinley and ran to the door to help her, but none of them could get the door open as it was locked from the inside.

"You should know better than to scream out Kinley what did I tell you about that?" Jayson asked but Kinley never answered him and kept silent which was also the wrong thing for her to do. Jayson hit her again this time in the stomach, her upper back, he slapped her again she was whimpering in pain from each blow but he never did let up. He kept hitting her as she tried to fight back her blows to him kept getting weaker by the moment.

Evan Bourne could hear something happening behind the door and finally with the help of Mark Jindrak kicked the door in and Mark pulled Jayson off of Kinley who was now unconscious. Evan was trying to help Kinley but Shane who had heard what was going on radio for a medic team and called Randy who came running to the room so he could help. Kinley was finally coming around by the time the medic's made it too the room in tears as she allowed the medic's to check her over she needed some stitches in her upper back where Jayson had broken flesh. Both Kinley and Randy were in tears and as Randy held her he kept telling her that he was sorry. Kinley finally had enough and told him it was her fault not his. The head medic wanted Kinley to be taken to the local ER and have a report taken again and have X-rays done to make sure nothing was broken other than the two ribs he found. Randy said that he would drive and John said that they would follow and Steph and Paul rode with Kinley and Randy and once there at the hospital Randy had to carry Kinley in as she had fallen asleep against his shoulder on the way.

Steph explained to the nurse what had gone on and she allowed two people back with Kinley and that was her and Randy as the doctor checked Kinley over again and they were waiting on the X-ray tech to come and take pictures the doctor questioned Randy and Steph what happened. Steph explained that Kinley had just ended a three year relationship with Jayson about four weeks ago and he had always been abusive to her and that Randy had saved her numerous time from the relationship and that they were now dating as of tonight and that Jayson must of found out and well how to put it nicely beat the shit out of her.

Before leaving for the night the doctor had given Kinley something to help relax her for the night and not be in so much pain. After being released from the hospital and into Randy's care they headed home, well to the hotel for the night since they were leaving for the next city at 10am. By the time Randy pulled into the parking lot at the hotel Kinley was sound asleep and Randy hated to wake her up but thankfully Cody was outside and told Randy he would park his hummer and that he could carry Kinley.

"Hey baby we are here. I need to put you down for a minute to open the door to our room" Randy told her and she just moaned

"I don't want to" Kinley mumbled

"Well honey I don't want to drop you that might hurt" Randy told her and placed a kiss to her temple before sitting her down. After getting into their hotel room Kinley used the bathroom and walked out wearing only her tank and undies and crawled into bed and smiled up at Randy before closing her eyes and rolling over to sleep.

"Okay can't sleep on my right side" Kinley stated "That hurts"

"Hang on hon let me use the bathroom then you can lay on my chest" Randy stated and threw his shirt at Kinley who threw it back but missed Randy.

Before Randy could make it back to bed there was a knock on the door thankfully Randy was still in his jeans and after opening the door it was Cena and Stephanie who wanted to make sure that Kinley was doing okay and all.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked as she sat down on the bed next to Kinley

"Well my ass hurts from the shot, the broken ribs, my stomach is tender, my upper back hurts where the stitches were done and I am just plain in pain but other than that okay" Kinley stated and laughed

"Good we will see you in the morning honey we are headed to bed love you" Stephanie stated and hugged Kinley lightly

"Okay love you too. I am going to find my mp3 player and listen to some music while I sleep against Randy's chest" Kinley stated while she hugged Stephanie back

After finding her mp3 player Randy was already lying in bed waiting on her to join him after getting settled Kinley finally laid down against Randy and put on her music but Randy stopped her and pulled out his iPod and used his speakers and asked what song she wanted to hear and Kinley told him "Blow Me Away" Breaking Benjamin

**"Blow Me Away"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
(I am losing sight again)

_[Bridge:]_  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

_[Chorus:]_  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all

_[Verse 2:]_  
There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

_[Bridge:]_  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

_[Chorus:]_  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all

Wanted it back  
(Don't fight me now)

Kinley slept well against Randy's chest as she also fell asleep to the beating of his heart that was nice and even. The next morning Randy had set his alarm on his phone for almost an hour earlier than what they needed to be up so they had time get cleaned up as Randy knew that Kinley usually takes forever to get around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saved

Kinley was waking up and smiled at the fact that she was still wrapped up in Randy's arms and he was on the phone probably with John or his parents who he is pretty close with. Kinley laid there just listening to his heart beat. Not wanting to move but she knew they had a flight to catch soon as she Kinley started to move Randy got off the phone and smiled down at her.

"Good morning hon how did you sleep?" Randy asked

"Good in your arms, I fell asleep to your heartbeat last night and thanks for playing the song and having it on repeat honey I love that song" Kinley told Randy as she placed a kiss on his chest "And I love you"

"Not a prob. I love you hon" Randy stated as he helped her sit up and could see through her tank some of her bruises "Are you in much pain this morning?"

"Yes I am my ribs hurt. I want to take a shower but don't know if I can get my stitches wet. I should called Stephanie and see if she can take a quick look at them then let me know whether or not I can" Kinley stated as she reached for her phone

After talking to Stephanie on the phone Kinley hung up and looked at Randy and smiled and stood up and tried to stretch but it hurt to move her right arm above her head. It wasn't long and there was a knock on the door Kinley answered it and noticed not only Stephanie and John were there but so were Ted and Maryse and Steph and Paul.

"Hey thanks Stephanie for looking at me so quickly" Kinley stated as they both stepped into the bathroom

"Not a prob. So you know John and I are dating" Stephanie told her best friend "I hear you and Randy are now dating I am so happy for you"

"Thanks and congrats. I hope the two of you are happy. That hurts" Kinley stated

"Sorry honey. Just trying to pull the bandage off and some of the stitches were stuck to it. I want to clean it up some and put some glue on it. But yes they are waterproof stitches I talked to the doctor last night after she put the stitches in and she was nice enough to let me look at your X-rays." Stephanie told Kinley who just smiled

Both Stephanie and Kinley both have their medical license. Kinley never has practiced but is up to date on everything going on and Stephanie works with a medical group in Kansas City but takes time to travel and is also Kinley's doctor.

"Sweet, how bad are my ribs?" Kinley asked

"Broken hon, but not badly. I don't know how in the hell Jayson got into the arena or let alone backstage and found you" Stephanie stated and kept working on the stitches and finally had them done "You can get in the shower for I would like it if I were in the bathroom with you or Randy the doctor last night gave you some powerful meds honey"

"That's fine with me I would love it if Randy was with me. I might take one once we get to the next city and just pull my hair up and all. It felt so good to sleep in his arms and not worry about anything last night I fell asleep to his heart beating" Kinley stated and smiled and turned to hug Stephanie " Thanks for everything I love you"

"Not a problem honey I love you too. John's arms were around me all night long…also I have to say thank god there were two bed's in his room last night" Stephanie stated with a giggle

"Okay spill it…why?" Kinley demanded

"Well let's say ice cream is very messy and sticky" Stephanie stated with a smile.

"I don't want to know anymore" Kinley stated with a laugh "Can you please go and grab my suitcase and then I can get dressed since everyone is still here and I wouldn't mind if it was just you and John. But not everyone else"

"Smartass" Stephanie responded and walked out of the bathroom and was back with Kinley's clothes

As Kinley got dressed there was another knock at the door and Randy opened it and it was Evan Bourne who wanted to make sure Kinley was doing okay. Randy told him to come in a wait that she was in the bathroom getting dressed and to come on in.

"Thanks man for being there when I wasn't" Randy stated

"Not a prob man. I hope she is doing okay" Evan replied and sat down on the couch that was in the room

It wasn't long and both Kinley and Stephanie walked out and both started to giggle at John and Randy who were both laying down on the bed talking and laughing about who knows what. Ted had Maryse in his lap and they were kissing and Steph and Paul were sitting in the other chair next to Ted and Maryse and Paul had his hands on the baby who was moving.

"Hi Evan thanks for being there last night and kicking the door in I am thankful to you for that" Kinley told Evan

"Your welcome I wanted to come by and see how you are this morning" Evan stated

"I'm tender very tender but going to be okay" Kinley told him and sat down on the bed and made John move over "When do we have to be at the airport?"

"In about 30 minute's honey it's not that far of a drive" Randy told her while pulling her to him

"Okay we don't have time to head back to Ottawa to file the restraining order do we?" Kinley asked

"Let me see what I can do hon. Let me call daddy and see if you guys can leave later than the rest of us. Paul and I are headed home as I have a doctor's appointment for the baby" Steph stated and called her dad "Okay thanks daddy. He said it was fine for you guys to leave later today or tonight"

"Thanks Steph we need to head out so I can get that done and all and then I need to make a trip to Wal-mart" Kinley stated

"Alright let's head out if we are ready too. John you and Steph want to ride with us or stay here?" Randy questioned

"We can ride with you. I can drive if you want. It's up to you" John stated

"I need to stop by my house as well and get some things if you don't mind" Stephanie spoke up

"That's fine I need to get some more from my house as well. I might know then if we have to go to the store" Kinley stated

After hugs everyone headed out and checked out of the hotel and John helped Stephanie into Randy's truck and Randy helped Kinley who laid down with her head in his lap as John was driving. And went to sleep, Randy woke her up right as they pulled back in to Ottawa and told John to head to the court house and all.

After filling the restraining order and it was granted Kinley had to be back in Ottawa in four weeks to go to court again. After they were done at the courthouse they headed to Kinley's house so she could check on something. Once they pulled into the drive her dad was there putting new locks on the doors and checking things over for her. Randy got out to smoke and help Kinley with something and talk to her dad.

"Daddy thanks so much for putting new locks on and all. Is mom here by chance?" Kinley asked

"Yes she is honey she is inside up in your or the guest room giving it a makeover" David told his daughter "Thanks again Randy for watching out for her. Please keep an eye on her"

"Not a problem David. Thanks again for putting locks on we didn't have the time before we left last night and then after her getting attacked again we were too busy" Randy told him

"How is she doing from last night?" David asked as he took a break and asked Randy for a cig something he as hidden from his wife for all the years they have been married

"She is tender after what went on having to have stitches in her upper back where Jayson broke flesh but she slept through the night. The doctor in the ER gave her some pain meds but after Stephanie checked her over she seems okay this morning we just got done filing the restraining order with the court and have to be back in three or four weeks to be in court again" Randy said and finished smoking to head in to help Kinley

Meanwhile upstairs in the master bedroom

"Mom you know you didn't have to do this" Kinley stated as she walked into her bedroom

"I know honey but after what you have gone through I wanted to. I love you and you are after all my only daughter. I have also bought you a new bed. Just don't tell your dad or he will want a new one as well." Cathy stated

"Not a word mom. Thanks I love the colors and all. What have you picked out?" Kinley asked

"Something calm and relaxing, I know you and Randy will be here on your days off and all. I also know that you guys are dating now. Just be careful honey" Cathy stated

"Thanks mom you know I will. I came up to see what you have done daddy said you were giving either my room or the guest room a makeover" Kinley stated and felt some arms go around her "Hey hon"

"Hey yourself Hi Cathy" Randy said

"Hi Randy please take care of her" Cathy stated

"You know I will or Vince will kill me" Randy stated and Kinley laughed "What its true"

"I know hon. I need to grab a few things out of my bathroom and we can go. I know we need to hit the road to get back to the airport" Kinley stated and walked into her bathroom for a few things that she needed and finally after searching she found what she was looking for and thankfully she didn't need to head to the store for anything she had everything right there. Kinley grabbed another bag and filled it up and since Randy was standing in the bathroom door way started to laugh at her and she playfully hit his chest when he pulled her to him and kissed her quickly.

The four were finally on their way back to the airport and after dropping off both Randy and John's rental they met up with the rest of the group. Ted, Maryse, Cody and Kelly, finally Mark who had Eve with him.

After boarding both Kinley and Stephanie were thankful that there was a flight attendant on board who showed the two couples the two private rooms where they could relax since it was almost a five hour flight. Randy who was standing behind Kinley placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hey hon I am going to lay down for a bit do you want to join me?" Stephanie asked

"I never thought you would asked me Steph sweetie of course I would love to lay down with you" Kinley stated with a laugh

"Not you smartass I meant John" Stephanie laughed

"I know just joking I am going to lay down myself I am worn out" Kinley stated and hugged Stephanie

Randy was already on the bed waiting for his girlfriend to lay down with him. Kinley crawled on the bed with him and Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you honey" Randy stated as he brushed a kiss across Kinley's forehead

"Love you too baby Randy make me forget please make love to me" Kinley stated

"Are you sure hon?" Randy asked

"Yes hon take me" Kinley stated as she rose up on her elbow to kiss Randy on the lips.

"Only if you are sure baby I don't want to hurt you" Randy said as he pulled Kinley into his arms and kissed her on the lips passionately

Kinley never replied but both her and Randy started to help each other out of their clothes and soon were making love on the plane. Kinley couldn't help but moan loudly when Randy slid into the wetness of her body. As each thrust it brought the two of them closer both were still moaning loudly at the contact being made. As they were making love for the first time in two years it was something they reached a new place in their lives together.

After making love Randy pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest and Kinley fell asleep within minutes of hearing Randy say I love you. Randy got up not waking Kinley and slipped his clothes back on or at least his gym shorts and a tee and walked out to sit down with the others.

Ted was the first to notice that Randy was walking towards them and started to clap and when Randy gave him a confused look and spoke up about it

"Well we had a bet going on out here to see which of you two guys were louder you or Cena and you won" Ted told him and he just laughed and Randy sat down

"Your messed up man" Randy stated with a small laugh

It wasn't long till Stephanie was walking out of the room and Ted and Maryse both started clapping and both Randy and Stephanie were giving them confused looks and Maryse explained they had another bet going on to see if either Kinley or Stephanie would be louder and that she won. Both Randy and Stephanie shook their heads and laughed. Kinley slept for most of the flight along with John.

Randy didn't stay up much longer and went back to join his girlfriend back in bed and try to sleep. Kinley was starting to wake up some and rolled over only to be met with some very soft lips to her forehead and smiled at the fact that she was wrapped up in Randy's arms and waking up to him.

"Hey sweetie" Randy stated

"Hey are we almost there and how long have I been sleeping?" Kinley asked

"We are almost there and you slept after we made love babygirl and have slept till now" Randy told her before kissing her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie will you please my dear hand my tank and shirt hon?" Kinley asked and Randy just laughed and handed his girlfriend her bra, tank and shirt then she stood up to finish getting dressed when Randy pulled her down and back to him as he laid down on top of her and started to play with her still swollen flesh as she squirmed under him. Randy pulled down his shorts to pull out his already hard member and slowly slid back into Kinley's body as they both moaned at contact. Randy started out slow and worked his way into a fast paced thrust. As they continued to make love they finally exploded into their releases and were spent in each other's arms both out of breathe and both covered in a light sweat from making love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saved

As the plane landed both couples emerged from their private cabins and both couples were smiling and talking and laughing. Both John and Kinley looked refreshed as they had both slept and woke up rested. They were finally landing in Mobile Al. and taking the bus to the next live shows. Both Stephanie and Kinley were happy to finally be back on the ground and traveling by road.

The bus was nice and fully loaded with TV's in each private room for the two couples. Mark was complaining to everyone that he didn't get a private room and Randy finally smacked him upside the back of the head telling him to knock it off and finally told him what was going on with Kinley and that shut Mark up. Mark and Eve were going to crash early and fell asleep in one of the bunks together and Cody and Kelly soon followed and Ted and Maryse along with Kinley and Cena stayed up for a bit talking about domestic violence.

"Kinley I am so sorry you have to go through that I never want to deal with that" Maryse stated as she hugged Kinley

"I pray that you never have to. I don't know why he doesn't stop and get help but he is so controlling that he will never get help I can tell you that now" Kinley stated and sighed John put his arm around Kinley's shoulder and hugged her "It's not fun thankfully I have a sweet boyfriend now and two caring best friends who would do anything for me"

A few weeks after being on the road Kinley and Randy along with John and Stephanie were now back in Ottawa to go to court and spend some time off at home. Both Randy and John along with the girls were granted a three week period of time off not only to go to court but also for Kinley to move to St Louis as Randy has asked her to move and both John and Stephanie were also moving as neither thought it would be fair to be away from their best friends. Kinley was granted a one year restraining order with the permission to extend it for another year.

The months have passed and no problems from Jayson and Kinley and Randy were doing great and happy very much in love with each other and talking about getting married and starting a family as they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Stephanie and John were madly in love with each other and also doing great in their relationship and couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives with each other as well. Both couples were in Ottawa spending a weekend at Kinley's place along with Legacy as Raw was in Kansas City over the weekend for a PPV Extreme Rules out and also Raw as well on Monday. The boys were actually going to start working on supper when the girls told the guys that they were going on walk to have some girl time.

The girls were actually walking towards Stephanie's house as she and Kinley only lived a few blocks from each other and as they were walking enjoying the spring air and not being with the guys for once.

"Stephanie I'm late" Kinley stated

"What are you sure? How late?" Stephanie questioned

"Yes I am late and about four weeks I am nervous to ask for a test or let alone take one" Kinley stated as she smiled at her best friend

"I have a test at the house I'm late as well. How about we both take one and see what the outcome is and if we are we can go from there" Stephanie suggested

"Okay but still nervous how late are you?" Kinley asked

"I'm four weeks late as well honey I am thinking that flight when we flew into Mobile honey" Stephanie stated as they walked up to her house and unlocked the door and after walking in and finding her medical bag she pulled out two pregnancy test and handed on to Kinley and told her to use the downstairs bathroom while she ran up the stairs to use the bathroom in the master bedroom.

Both girls were sitting in the kitchen waiting for the time to pass when they looked down at their pregnancy tests and both were positive.

"Now what?" Kinley asked

"You come in to see me in the morning and I will see my doctor have you been feeling sick lately in the mornings and it passes throughout the morning?" Stephanie questioned

Kinley only nodded her head thinking at first that it also has to deal with her migraines that have been stronger lately. "Okay we can do that. I do know that both boys will flip out I don't know if I am ready Steph. What am I going to do?"

"Well the boys wont flip out hon. Randy loves you and I know from talking with you that you two are talking about a family anyways and so have John and I. I want a baby but not for a while. Whatever the reasoning is remember that we can get through this together" Stephanie stated as she hugged Kinley.

Both girls were surprised when they found out they were both pregnant and actually Stephanie called the office and found out she could be seen that afternoon and so could Kinley. Kinley called Randy and told him that they were going to KC to go shopping before supper and would be back around 6pm and not to worry they just wanted to go shopping.

The guys knew something was up and decided to head up there themselves and see if they could find the girls while they were shopping and surprise them. Randy had a feeling that Kinley was pregnant as the last few times they made love he could tell the change and had actually talked to Stephanie about it and asked her not to say anything and while they were driving up there he recived a text from Kinley who wanted to talk to him alone after supper. It wasn't long after getting a text from his girlfriend he got one from Stephanie confirming what they had talked about.

The guys had both decided to ride their bikes up there as it was a nice day out and the temp was perfect for motorcycles and knew they could ride home with the girls or drive the bikes back and meet the girls at home. John knew something was up when Stephanie called him from her office phone and talked to him about a few things and the word pregancy came up a few times and since they had been talking about starting a family and by the time they hung up the phone Stephanie told John she was in fact pregnant and not to mention anything to Randy just yet.

Kinley and Stephanie were now at the mall walking around when Kinley spotted Randy and smiled and then laughed at Randy who was actually smiling at her as well. Once the four of them were close enough Randy pulled Kinley into his arms and told her he loved her and kissed her quickly on the lips and asked if they could go and find the Affliction store as he needed some new shirts and Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and John wanted to go and find some new shoes and the four agreed to meet up in about two hours and then they would go out to eat supper.

"Kinley baby what did you want to talk about?" Randy asked as he reached for her hand to hold it

"Well as of today I just found out I am pregnant Randy" Kinley responed not knowing what Randy's reaction will be

Randy just pulled Kinley into his arms and held her for a minute before speaking "Kinley baby don't kill me but I knew about a week ago. When making love the last few times I could notice a change and talked to Stephanie about it and I have to say I am happy and excited"

"I am too Randy but my main concern is if Jayson finds out" Kinley stated as the two started to walk towards the Affliction store again "I'm happy honey and can't wait to become a mom"

"You will be a natural honey I have seen you with your sisters and neice and nephew" Randy told her "I love you hon. Do you know how far we are into the pregnancy?"

"Dr Edwards thinks about 10 weeks and its been 10 weeks since we started to go on the road with you give or take a few weeks honey" Kinley told Randy "I am actually seeing her again tomorrow come with me hon"

"I can do that baby what time is your appointment?" Randy asked as he was going through the racks in the store

"Its not till 10am honey and its with Stephanie" Kinley told him and saw a shirt that Randy needed to go and try on "Here hon try this one one please"

"I like it...hmm...now what to go and buy you" Randy stated with a evil grin on his face

"Wipe that smirk off your face baby" Kinley stated and pushed her boyfriend towards the fitting rooms laughing at him

Randy tired on a few of the shirts Kinley had found and tried on some jeans as well. After making his purchases they headed to a materinty store to pick up some bella bands and Kinley wanted to get some for Stephanie as well after getting those they headed to meet back up with John and Stephanie who were in the food court in a deep talk about the baby and all John was completely excited and couln't wait.

The next morning Kinley found herself in her bathroom throwing her entire stomach up and Randy was right behind her rubbing his hand up and down her back and once Kinley had finally stopped she was now laying down onthe tile floor letting it cool her body down and Randy had grabbed a fresh wash cloth and got it cold and laid it on the back of her neck.

"I hate getting sick Randy" Kinley stated once she was able to talk without getting sick

"I bet honey I am sorry. Lets get you back in bed hon" Randy stated and helped her up and get settled back in bed before climbing back in himself. "Since its only 7am hon try to sleep some more"

That would have been easier said than done. Today was a busy day for both of them. With Kinley's doctors appointment and then having to head to the arena since it was the weekend for Extreme Rules Randy needed to get there and get checked out by the medics as he was actually on the injured list with a sprained left hand right now even though he had a splint on it he still needed to be cleared for tonight unless it was damaged futher, and he needed to get it looked at. Both Randy and Kinley drifted back off to sleep and since Kinley had her alarm set for 8am she flet like it had only been 10 minutes since she had been up already. Kinley quickly got into the shower and cleaned up and put some gel into her hair and scruchned it and did her make up and found her jeans which she noticed didn't fit very well any more.

"I am going to kill you Randal" Kinley stated under her breath but Randy heard her and chukled at his girlfriend reaction

"No you wont honey you love me too much" Randy told her and placed a kiss on the top of her head and got in the shower himself and cleaned up. Kinley found one of the bella bands and slipped it on and found her tank and a shirt and finsihed getting dressed.

The morning passed pretty quickly as they were now headed towards Kansas City for Kinley's appointment with who she thought was with Stephanie but she was home with morning sickness and seeing her doctor that afternoon. After seeing Dr Edwards again Kinley is doing good and just 10 weeks and 2 days and the doctor told Kinley to rest more and she could travel, unless she was too worn out. Randy was thankful that Kinley was doing good and she wasn't showing yet but she was complaining that her jeans were getting tight so they had plans to go and shop.

As Randy and Kinley were shopping they ran into her family who was at the mall themselves. Cathy couldn't wait to become a grandma and David was still coming to terms with his oldest daughter was having a baby. Both of Kinley's sisters were happy that she was having a baby they couldn't wait to become Aunts and all. Randy needed to talk to David about the house while they were going on this next tour and would be gone for up to six weeks and wanted to ask him something else just getting David away from his family might be a challenge. David could see that Randy needed to speak with him and suggested they go and shop for a bit and let the girls have some girl time and that was just the opening that Randy needed.

"Randy what is it you need to talk about?" David asked as they were walking away from the girls

"Well David you know how much I love Kinley right?" Randy questioned and David nodded his head in agreement

"David I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I want to marry Kinley and even with her being 10 weeks pregnant I want to marry her before the baby is born I love her she is my life. I can't imagine where I would be without her. I promise to protect her at all times" Randy stated

"You have my blessing son. I know you will protect Kinley and I know for a fact" David told Randy as they started to walk again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saved

David and Randy were now shopping and looking for the perfect ring for Kinley. Randy knew her ring size and was still having trouble finding the ring he wanted to buy his amazing girlfriend. It wasn't long and he found the perfect one and showed David who agreed it was perfect for his daughter and as the saleman helped Randy who also wanted to have it engraved he was still shopping in the jewerly store looking for another gift to his amazing girl. David had called Cathy and told her not to worry that he and Randy were shopping for Kinley and it was a surprise.

Meanwhile Kinley and Cathy were having a convo close to the same one her dad and Randy were having.

"Mom I love him I really do" Kinley told her mom and her sisters that were still sitting down with them.

"I know you do sweetie I also know that Randy is very much in love with you" Cathy told her daughter "How are you feeling?"

"Good for today I am really worn out but other than that I am feeling good mom was it like this for you at all with me or my sisters?" Kinley asked

"Yes and no hon. I wasn't sick with you at all. Now for your sisters I was sick constantly" Cathy stated and smiled at her daughter and still couldn't believe that she was going to be a grandma. "I know you are going back out on tour with Randy did Steph clear you to travel at all?"

"I didn't see Steph mom she was sick this morning with morning sickness and was seeing her doc as well well here in a bit" Kinley stated "but I am cleared to travel and all I hope that Steph is I don't know what I would do if she wasn't"

"I can understand that honey oh theres your dad and Randy sweetie" Cathy stated with a smile on her face

"Hey sweetie I hate to break this up but we have a dinner date with John and Stephanie tonight sweetie" Randy said before placing a kiss on Kinley's cheek and sitting down next to her

"What time are we meeting them hon?" Kinley asked

"In about two hours we need to find you something nice to wear along with me so lets get to shopping" Randy stated

"Ah thats okay hon. Mom thanks for the talk I will see you later." Kinley stated and stood up with the help of Randy and the two of them took off.

After finding the perfect dress and dress pants and nice shirt for Randy they went shoe shopping and Kinley found some low heels to match her new black dress and since he was already wearing his leather shoes he didn't need new ones. After changing both Kinley and Randy were ready to head out and meet John and Stephanie.

Randy was pulling into the parking lot of the Cheesecake Factory and pulled in beside John's truck and smiled at his girlfriend who was lost in thought and had her hands placed on her stomach and smiling. Randy had fallen in love all over again after finding out she was pregnant and couldn't wait to become and dad. Randy pulled his thoughts back to reality and got out of his truck to go and help Kinley out and then they walked together hand in hand into the Cheesecake Factory and met up with John and Stephanie.

"Hey man hows it going?" John asked as he watched Kinley and Randy walk in and join them

"Its going good. Hi Stephanie how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Good better than what I was this morning. So sorry Kinley for not being able to see you this morning" Stephanie stated

"Its okay honey. Care to join me for a minute?" Kinley asked and she sent Randy a soft smile and the two walked off towards the bathroom that also gave Randy and John time to talk

"You ready for tonight?" Randy asked John

"More than ever" John stated "You ready?"

"Yes I am. I love her" Randy stated

"I love Steph as well. I still can't believe that we are only 10 weeks man." John said

"I know. Kinley is okay was sick this morning but that was it" Randy stated

Meanwhile in the bathroom

"You okay Kin?" Stephaine asked

"Yes I am fine. Just worn out. I also need to know how my make up is. I think that Randy is going to propose sometime soon just don't know when. Mom was trying to keep it a secert but she failed" Kinley told Stephanie who hugged her

"I have the same feeling lets make sure we don't lead the guys on" Stephanie stated

"Your right we better get back out there" Kinley stated and together they walked back to John and Randy and were soon seated after joining the guys.

After ordering drinks, a round of appetizer's both boys give each other a look and Randy took the time to start.

"Kinley baby I love you more than anything. When you told me that we were going to have a baby I fell even more in love with you. Kinley will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?" Randy asked her while sliding the ring onto Kinley's finger.

"Randy I love you more than words can say at this moment and yes I will marry you" Kinley answered and Randy reached over and pulled Kinley more into him and kissed her "I love you baby"

"I love you too Kinley you just made me the happiest man alive" Randy told her

John now had to step up the plate and ask Stephanie to marry him. Since Kinley and Randy were lost in the moment and themselves John took this time to press a kiss to Stephanie's temple and smile at her. John got the ring out of his pocket and knew that with how Randy propsed he wouldn't be able to do out do him. He had been thinking of the right words to say to Stephanie for the last two weeks and well that was now out the window with how Randy proposed.

"I love you Steph. I am so happy that we are going to have a baby." John told her. John pulled the ring out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of Stephanie and opened it. Stephanie was surprised it was a diamond ring the most breathtaking ring she had ever seen and started to cry. As she looked over at John the man she loved the man who was always there for her, and the baby she was carrying is his. John had tears in his eyes as well. This is the most perfect proposal she had ever seen and so perfect for them. John took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left hand and in doing so he presses a kiss lightly to her lips and once the kiss broke he smiled at her.

"I love you too John and yes" Stephanie stated and they kissed again.

That night during supper both girls were happy to be engaged to the men of their lives and couldn't wait to get married and have their babies. John and Stephaine agreed not to get married till after the baby came and on the other hand Randy and Kinley wanted to get married before the baby and were talking that within the next 6 weeks they would like to be married and once getting home they looked at the dates and since it was mid September they picked a date for Octocber 14, 2010.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saved

The next few weeks passed quickly and both girls were doing great in their pregnancies. Both John and Randy were now back on the road and missing the girls as they had choosen to stay home and plan for the upcoming wedding that was taking place in two weeks. Both Randy and Kinley were excited and couldn't wait to become husband and wife. Kinley was making the final decision on the flowers without the help from Randy even though he had already voiced he didn't care what they were.

"Steph come here please" Kinley asked

"Whats wrong honey are you okay?" Stephanie questioned as she made her way over to Kinley in the flower shop

"Nothings wrong do you like these?" Kinley asked as she was looking at red roses and liking them

"I love them Randy will love them. How many do you need?" Stephanie asked as she picked up the flower arragnement

"Only 40 arrangements." Kinley stated and pulled out her phone to text Randy with what she was looking at

Randy never did respond as he and John now had the next four weeks off to help with the wedding and the wedding itself.

"I love them baby" Randy stated from behind Kinley who smiled at the sound of Randy's vicoe

"I am so glad you are home baby" Kinley stated and Randy pulled her in for a hug "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie and I am glad to be home as well" Randy told her then quickly kissed her on the lips. "Stephanie John is in the car on the phone will be in a few"

"Oh thanks Randy how long are you guys home for?" Stephanie asked as she watched John step from Randy's H2

"Only till after the wedding then John has to go back out on the road" Randy answered

"Sweet. Hey sweetie" Stephanie stated

"Hey yourself I have missed you so glad to be home" John stated and pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips and held her. "Do the two of you have a lot done?"

"Yes we do. This the last of the wedding plans" Kinley answered

"Sweet how much are the flowers honey?" Randy asked

"Well including the bridal arrangement, the flowers along the alter, and reception hall only about $300" Kinley repsonded

"Thats not bad hon not bad at all. I love what you have picked out" Randy told her and placed a kiss to her forhead

"No its not. Mom is meeting us here in a few I think that one of my sisters is coming as well" Kinley stated and with that being said the door opened and in walked Cathy and Katlyn "Hi mom and Katlyn"

"Hi sweetie Hi Randy and John didn't know you guys were home" Cathy stated "There you are Stephanie"

"Hi Mom" Stephanie said and smiled at Kinley who just rolled her eyes

Both John and Randy started to laugh as Kinley had been complaining to Randy here lately that her mom was starting to annoy her and that they should just elope and even though it would have been easier but almost everyone would have killed the couple.

That afternoon as they were relaxing around the house Kinley was on her laptop working on somethings for Randy for after the wedding as she was going on tour with him she also had a doctor's appointment later on as well. Randy was upstairs unpacking and throwing clothes in the washer and dryer so he had some clean clothes and all. Kinley was standing in the door way of their bedroom and smiling at Randy as he was laying back on the bed and just staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

"You look comfy honey are you okay?" Kinley asked

"I'm fine hon...just thinking and worn out" Randy stated as he looked over at Kinley who was still standing in the door way. "Why don't you join me honey"

"I would love to honey but we need to get going I have a doctors appointment in and hour and half honey" Kinley stated

"Oh thats right I knew I was forgetting something. Do you want to drive or me?" Randy asked while sitting up on the bed and standing up

"You please I am already worn out" Kinley answered and Randy pulled her in for a hug." I have missed you baby"

"I have missed you as well baby. Are you feeling okay?" Randy asked

"Yes just a little worn out and needing your arms around me tonight I should sleep better. I hate it when I have a huge bed and no one in it but me" Kinley stated as she relaxed in Randy's arms

"Well you don't have to worry about an empty bed any longer baby. I am home till four weeks after the wedding then also 8 weeks when the baby is born" Randy told her and together they walked down the stairs together and headed to Kinley's doctor's appointment.

After arriving at the doctor's office Randy helped Kinley out and together they walked inside and as Kinley checked in she smiled at John and Stephanie who were walking in as well as Stephanie had an appointment that afternoon as well. The four talked about the wedding that was next weekend and Kinley and Randy were excited. The four made plans to go out and eat supper after the girl's appointments.

"Kinley Eaton" Lily called

"Thats us hon" Randy stated and stood then helped Kinley up.

"Hi Kinley how are you feeling?" Lily asked as she showed Kinley to the scales to weigh her and get her vitals

"Worn out but good. I haven't had much morning sickness lately" Kinley answered and groaned as she looked at the scale she had gained four or five pounds and was now shooting Randy a death glare and he tried to hide the chuckle but Kinley shot him a go to hell look and Lily started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Kinley but hon that means the baby is growing like it should sweetie." Randy told her

"I know honey I am needing to go shopping for clothes so after supper with John and Stephanie can we do that please?" Kinley asked and Randy told her that was fine as he needed to get some shopping done himself.

"Dr Gaumer will be in a few Kinley" Lily stated and walked out

"Randy come here sweetie I have missed you so much I am so glad you are home" Kinley stated and Randy stood up and wrapped his arms around his soon to be bride and as Kinley rested her head against Randy's chest and he closed his arms around her. They stayed like that till Dr. Gaumer knocked on the door

"Hi Kinley how are you feeling. Hi Randy" Dr Gaumer said as she walked in the room

'Worn out mainly. Glad I havne't been sick here lately" Kinley answered

"Thats good to hear hon. I want to draw some blood today and also do a quick check then listen to the baby and then send you on your way. I hear the two of you are getting married this next weekend. I am so happy for the two of you" Dr Gaumer stated as she motioned for Kinley to lay back and raise her shirt up so she could measure and listen to the baby "Well sweetie every thing sounds great. I would like to see you again in four weeks and also then do a sono."

"Thats fine. See you in four weeks then" Kinley stated and wiped her stomach that was starting to show some off and stood up with the help of Randy and together they walked out and made her next appointment in four weeks and also made the time for the sono before her next appointment.

The Wedding

The day of the wedding was finally here well actually it was tomorrow both Randy and Kinley were excited and were still laying in each other's arms as they just got done making love and Kinley was loving the feel of her head rising and falling with each breath that Randy was taking and he was enjoying it as well.

"Babe how many weeks are we?" Randy asked "About 15 right?"

"We are actually 15 today honey and thankfully not showing yet" Kinley answered at she smiled up at Randy who brushed a kiss across her forehead

"How do you feel about everything thats gone on in the last few weeks honey?" Randy asked

"What do you mean?" Kinley questioned as she looked up at her soon to be husband

"I mean with your pregnancy and the wedding honey?" Randy asked

"I'm fine with everything honey just can't wait to become Mrs Randal Orton and have this little one. Do you want to find out what we are having?" Kinley questioned

"Only if you want to sweetie" Randy told her then brushed a kiss across her forehead.

As the day went on they were surrouned with family and friends and the rehersal went as planned and so did the dinner and everyone but John and Randy were the only ones left at the house as Kinley and Stephanie were at her house for the night.

John didn't have anything planned as they were both pretty tired from being on the road and was surprised when the doorbell rang and as Randy went to answer the door he saw that Kinley's car was in the driveway and it was the girls.

"Baby what are you doing here?" Randy asked as the girls walked in the house

"We missed the two of you" Stephanie answered and allowed John to pull her into his arms

"We missed the two of you as well so what do you two feel like doing?" Randy asked as he pulled Kinley into his arms

"How about movies then bed?" Kinley asked

"Sounds good to me. I need sleep" John stated and pressed a kiss to his girls forehead.

The day of the wedding was finally here and both Randy and Kinley were laying down in bed talking and how they were getting married in only a few hours and couldn't wait. John and Randy were going to go and play a round of golf even though Randy sucked at it he still wanted to play as Ted, Nathan and Cody were joining in as well. Mark was flying in that morning and Kinley and Steph were picking him up and he was going to act as their driver for the day and make sure nothing happened with them.

That afternoon the girls were laughing at Mark as they were finally at the church and getting ready Mark was gaurding the door and not letting anyone that didn't need in the room pass.

As the time quickly passed by the girls and guys were now ready and it was now time for the wedding.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Pool asked

"Her mother and I" David stated

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join two seperate souls of Randy and Kinley as they unite as one. May you our dear Lord guide them and keep your hands upon them as they go through life untied as one." Pastor Pool prayed "Randy and Kinleyhave written their own vows for each other Randy you may go first"

"My dearest Kinley you are my world my life and I love you more than words can say. You have made me see that there is so much more to life than just me, you make me smile daily as you cross my mind, you are my world and I thank you for showing me how to love again when I though that I had lost all hope in love. Thank you baby. I can't wait to call you Mrs Randal Orton daily. I love you" Randy stated

"Randy I had the hardest time trying to find the words that I could say that you mean the world to me and that you complete me, but those are the words that fit it perfectly. You have showed me what love it how a man should treat a woman and I am very thankful to you for that. You have been there for me during my roughest hours and my darkest hours and I will always love you for it. You completely make me smile, laugh on a daily basis and I can't wait to wake up each morning with you Mr Orton. I love you."Kinley stated

"Randy and Kinley have pledge their love for each other in their own words and they are both right they complete each other my I have the rings please" Pastor Pool said

"Kinley please wear this ring as it shows my endless love for you" Randy states as he slides the ring on Kinley's finger

"Randy please wear this ring as it shows my endless love for you as well" Kinley states as she slides the ring on his finger

"Randy and Kinley have proclaimed their love for each other and may the Lord bless their marraige and by the power invested in God and in me also in the stated of Kansas I pronounce they as husband and wife May I present to you Mr and Mrs Randal Orton" " Pastor Pool states " Randy you may kiss your bride"

Randy brought Kinley in for a sweet tender kiss as the two of them kissed for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saved

Kinley was sitting at home patiently awaiting the phone call from her husband and it was getting close to show time. Already upset that the WWE was stuck over in the UK but hey it was work there was nothing that She could do about it. The Raw roster was over doing their UK tour and it was slowly getting time for them to make their trip back home and Kinley for one couldn't wait for her husband to come home and be here.

Kinley was coming out of the shower knowing that she had enough time before the show was to start and was wrapping the towel around her body when she heard the phone rining and reached for her phone that was laying on the bathroom counter and smiled when the name flashed up on the screen and it was John.

"Hey John where is he?" Kinley asked and could hear John laughing at the fact that Randy was probably standing there infront of him dancing or making faces or obscene guesters at him.

"Sorry dear don't know who you are talking aobut" John stated and Kinley just laughed at the tiny fact that my brother in law was such an idiot. (almost my brother in law)

"John put him on the phone or you wont be here when your neice is born" Kinley stated

"Kinley that so cruel I don't believe you" John protested and I could Ted laughing in the background

"John one more time put my husband on the phone" Kinley stated

"Kinley I am sorry he isn't here I don't know where he is I haven't talked to him or seen him yesterday" John told me and Ted was still laughing in the background

"Damn it John put him or Ted on the phone" Kinley stated and sat down on my bed as my daughter was starting to kick with a little bit of force since she was eight months pregnant and everyone was surprised when Kinley agreed to let Randy head over and do the UK tour with her only have a month left in the pregnancy.

"Kinley I will swear to God now that Randy isn't here. Ted will you tell your sister in law that Randy isn't here please" John stated and handed to phone to Ted

"Kinley sweetie I promise that Randy isn't here if he was I know by now that he would have called you" Ted told

"Thanks Teddy you know I love you but where is he...hang on I have another call be right back" Kinley told him and clicked over "Hello?"

"Hey baby" Randy stated

"Hey sweetie where are you?" Kinley asked "Hang on I need to let Teddy go"

"Teddy thats Randy I need to go"

"Sorry baby." Kinley stated "Where are you I am worried John said you aren't at the arena"

"Sorry hon I wanted to let you know that I am almost home I was hoping to surprise you but with you being so close to delievery I didn't want to sneak up on you and scare you" Randy stated

"Where are you honey?" Kinley asked

"Oh picking up supper at my wife's favorite place" Randy stated

"I love you see you when you get here in about 30 minutes" Kinley stated

"Love you too sweetie" Randy stated "See you soon sweetie"

Kinley just smiled at the tiny fact that Randy was on his way home with have missed him so much. Kinley was slipping on her most comfy clothes when she heard him set this keys down on the table and pulled her tank on and down over her very pregnant stomach and could feel our daughter start to move all over the place and walked out of the bedroom. And met Randy in the hall outside our master suite

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he pulled me to him

"Better now that you are home honey" Kinley told him and Randy tilted my face so he could claim my lips in a sweet passionate kiss

"I have missed you so much" Randy stated and placed his hand on the baby who responded right away by kicking again and again.

"I have missed you as well honey. Are you home till the baby is born?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am honey. I told Vince two days ago I wasn't happy that I was over here and he sent me home" Randy told me and together we walked down to the kitchen so we fould eat supper that Randy brought home

After eatting a wonderful supper Randy cleared the table as Kinley watched him as the house phone rang and after looking at the ID it was Stephanie who was probably wanting to know if Kinley was doing okay.

"Hey Stephanie" Randy answered "Yes Kinley is here hang on"

Randy handed his the phone and placed a kiss on my forehead

Stephanie and Kinley talked for a bit longer and finally got off the phone. I could hear the TV on and the theme for Raw starting and headed to the fridge to grab me a drink and then go and sit down with Randy and watch Raw togther.

"Hey sweetie hows Steph?" Randy asked as he pulled me to his chest and held me

"She is good honey can't wait for John to come home but upset that they are still in the UK she is missing him" Kinley told him while she relaxed against his chest and heard the front door open and both Bob and Elaine along with Nathan walk in and all three stop dead in their tracks when they saw Randy was home.

"What you see a ghost or something?" Randy asked his family

"No honey we were thinking that you wouldn't be home so soon sweetie as the tour is still going on and well now stuck" Elaine said

"I know I missed Kinley so much and didn't want to be away from her or the baby as she could go into labor soon mom" Randy told her and placed a kiss on my temple

"Well I can understand that did John come home as well. I know Stephanie is miss him as well. What about Ted for Becky?" Nathan asked

"Becky is with Ted ass, and Vince wouldn't let any more leave as I wasn't scheduled to be on the show but for a promo we scratched it" Randy responed as he held Kinley

"I for one am happy that he is home. I know Steph is missing John and all. I am glad that Ted and Becky are together." Kinley stated

That night after everyone else left Randy and Kinley were talking about the baby and seeing they only had a little over 8 weeks to pick the baby's name they finally found the baby name books and website as they were sitting up in bed and both came upon Ryse. They loved the name and Kinley wanted Faith as a middle name and Randy wanted Kendall as the middle name as then the baby would have RKO for a nickname. Over the next few weeks it was filled with doctor's appointments and shopping as they were still picking out the baby's theme for their daughter and finally agreed on the middle name and it was now Ryse Faith Orton.

Kinley and Stephanie were happy that their men were finally home and taking much needed time off and even though Randy had been home for quite some time he had been on the road doing some promo's and signings. They were actually getting together that night for supper when Kinley started having contractions since the girls were only four weeks away from their due dates they could go at anytime.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saved

As the girls were getting supper ready Kinley doubled over in pain and gripped the kitchen counter tightly as she as in a massive amount of pain. The contraction lasted a few minutes thankfully she was able to breathe through it.

"Kinley whats wrong honey?" Stephanie asked

"Contraction a major one" Kinley stated once she was able to speak

"Not good sweetie how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked

Kinley wasn't able to answer her as she was having another contraction this time it wasn't as bad and she shook her head no to the answer

"Get Randy please" Kinley stated once she was able to talk again

Steph walked out of the room fast so she was able to get Randy who was in the nursery hanging Ryse's name on the wall above the crib when Steph finally tracked down the guys

"Randy Kinley needs you she is having contractions" Stephanie told him and the three of them headed back to the kitchen where Kinley was now working on supper

"Babe how far apart are they?" Randy asked as he placed his hand on his wife's pregnant stomach that was contracting

Once Kinley was able to talk she told Randy that they were every 10 to 15 minutes and that they should probably head to the hospital to be checked out since they lived 45 minutes from the nearest one. Randy helped Kinley in the car and John and Steph followed in their truck incase the baby was born they could head home after the birth. After arriving at the hospital and getting checked in to labor and delivery Kinley was hooked up to the monitors and also and IV incase she was in labor and waited till her doctor came in to check on her.

After being checked Kinley was dilated to a 6 and 100% effaced and once the doctor checked her Kinley's water broke.

"Well Kinley your going to have your baby soon do you still want to get your epidural?" Dr Gaumer asked

"Yes I do and as soon as I can also are you still going to start the pit?" Kinley asked

"After your epi is in place hon not before I just paged the doctor on call and she should be here soon" Dr Gaumer stated and smiled as she walked out John who had stepped out came back in and sat down in one of the chairs and Steph was sitting on the bed next to Kinley and they were talking till the doctor came in to start on Kinley's epidural. Once that was in Kinley was able to relax and let her body do what it needed to.

As the hours passed so did Kinley's labor. After only being there for nearly four hours Kinley was finally pushing. John and Randy helped Kinley sit up and push while Stephanie counted to 10 for her and after about 15 minutes of pushing and numerous curses and screaming their daugther was finally making her way into this world screaming her head off.

Ryse Faith Orton was born at 3 am weighing in at 6 lbs 10 oz and 21 inches long and just perfect. As Ryse was finally placed in Kinley's arms she was in tears as she held Ryse who had the brightest blue eyes.

"She is beautiful baby much like you" Randy stated "I am so proud of you honey" as he sat down on the bed next to his wife who was still holding their daughter as Dr Gaumer was finishing cleaning up Kinley and all.

"Ryse is very beautiful Kinley sweetie so perfect" John stated as he wrapped his girlfriend up in his arms and held Steph who had tears in her eyes from the birth of her neice.

"Kinley and Randy she is perfect and a combo between the two of you she has Randy's blue eyes but the rest is all you Kinley congrats honey" Stephanie stated and felt John place a hand on his unborn son and placed a kiss to the top of Steph's head

The next few days were a blur to Randy and Kinley as they were finally released from the hospital and bringing their daughter home with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Saved

As the days passed and Ryse and Kinley were home and doing great. John and Stephanie were over at Kinley and Randy's seeing the baby when Stephanie started to feel sick and had this awful metal taste in her mouth and started having contractions and they were painful. John noticed the change in his girlfriend and went to sit down beside her when she gasped in pain from the contraction.

"John I think its time to head up to the hospital honey" Stephanie stated after another contraction

"Okay hon do we have your bag?" John questioned and Steph shook her head no and as John helped her stand up and out to his truck Randy told him not to worry about the bag just get Steph to the hospital and they would bring her bag up.

As John sped towards the hospital Stephanie was still gripping John's hand with each contraction he could tell they were hurting his girlfriend and he hated to see her in so much pain. After getting checked in and Stephanie was hooked up to the monitors and also and IV it wasn't long till Randy and Kinley along with Ryse were in the waiting room waiting news on Stephanie and the baby.

As the hour passed so did Stephanie's labor and pretty fast. Steph was wanting to get an epidural and all for the painful contractions but that wasn't going to happen as she was completely ready to give birth to their son.

"John I need to push get my nurse please I also want Randy and Kinley in here honey" Steph told him and he walked out to get his girlfriends doctor and nurse who walked in and sure enough it was time to have the baby and he also grabbed Kinley and Randy. Kinley was thankful that her parents were there at the hospital and were watching Ryse.

As the minutes passed quickly so the the pushing and soon they heard the soft cries of their son. Logan Johnathan Cena was here and screaming his head off. He weighed in at 6 lbs 10 oz and 22 inches long and perfectly healthy. John was sitting down on the bed next to Steph who had their son in her arms and Kinley was able to snap a few pictures before John left to tell the family that was in the waiting room waiting to hear news on Stephanie.

"Congrats sweetie he is perfect so cute and a perfect combo between you and John" Kinley told her best friend

"Thanks hon I can't believe he is here" Steph stated

"Congrats honey he is a cutie" Randy told her and his phone rang and it was his mom who just arrived in Kansas City and he told her what hospital to head to so she could also meet the newest member of the Cena family and she was in town to help Randy and Kinley with the baby as well.

John came back in and Randy and Kinley headed out and told Steph they would be back up sometime tomorrow to see her and the baby and that she loved her and gave John a quick hug.

"Hey sweetie he is perfect and I am so proud of you. I love you Steph" John told his girlfriend and placed a tender kiss to her lips and smiled down at his son.

"I love you too and thanks for helping me create him hon" Steph told John "Do you want to hold him?"

John just nodded his head and sat down next to Steph and held his son for the first time he was totally in awe of this little one in his arms and the tears slipped down his face while he held his son and finally moved to the chair beside the bed so Steph could rest she was in a massive amount of pain since she didn't have time for the epidural as she had planned and once some pain meds were pushed she was sound asleep. One of the nurses came in to check on Steph and the baby and noticed that Stephanie was sleeping and John was just holding his son

"John do you want to keep the baby in here tonight or do you want to get another nights sleep and we can keep him in the nursery?" Jodi asked

"Why don't you guys keep in the nursery tonight I could use some sleep" John told her

"Okay I need to wake Steph up in a few and check her over and all and make sure her bleeding has slowed down. I hate to wake her though" Jodi told him

"I can understand that one. Let me wake her and all." John stated "Steph baby the nurse needs to check you over can you please wake up hon?"

"I was sleeping good damn it John but yes she can check me over I didn't mean to fall asleep that quick" Steph said and sat up in bed

"I'm sorry honey but we need to make sure your bleeding has slowed down and all and I have to take your vitals and all that fun stuff. Also I can pull the queen size bed down for you and John to sleep in tonight if you want" Jodi stated

"That would be nice I can finally sleep against your chest hon" Steph stated "How has he been?"

"Just fine honey. Do you want to keep him in here or let him in the nursery so we can sleep tonight?" John asked

"How about the nursery. Jodi can I also change into my jammies that I brought with me?" Steph questioned

"Thats fine hon are you going to nurse or bottle feed?" Jodi asked

"Since we travel so much he will be on the bottle and all" Steph told Jodi who helped her out of bed and into the bathroom to help her change "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Thats fine hon. Let me get the bed pulled down and all and take your little guy to the nursery first and then John if he wants can help you in the shower" Jodi stated and helped her back into the room so she could sit down and hold her son before he was taken to the nursery


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Saved

As the weeks passed the little ones were doing perfect. Ryse and Logan were only a week apart in age and they were actually going to the doctor to be cleared as well as their mom's so they could travel again. Randy and John were getting ready to make their return to Raw in two weeks. Randy was getting ready to head out on a run with John when the door bell rang and he answered it quickly as not to wake Ryse who was sleeping taking her morning nap.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked

"Yes I am looking for Mrs Orton is she home by chance?" he asked

"Yes she is but she is resting right now can I help you?" Randy asked

"No I am afraid I have to speak with Mrs Orton" he stated

"May I ask who you are first before I go and wake my sleeping wife?" Randy questioned

"I am from the courts here in Ottawa and I have papers for your wife and I am Mr. Doering" he stated

"Let me go and wake her she just had a baby 3 weeks ago" Randy stated

"I know I have papers reguarding your daughter" Mr Doering stated

Randy closed the door and asked John to make sure he didn't leave as he ran up the stairs to talk to Kinley

"Baby I hate to wake you and ruin the morning but there is a Mr Doering here with papers reguarding Ryse" Randy told her

"Not good you didn't wake me hon I was talking with my mom and dad via email they are in Greece right now" Kinley told him and together they walked downstairs

"Can I help you Mr Doering?" Kinley asked

"Yes you can consider yourself served" Mr Doering stated and handed her papers and left

As Kinley walked into the living room to sit down to open the papers she wasn't too sure she wanted to but did and once she did she regreted it.

"The ass is demanding a paterinty test Randy Jayson is claiming Ryse is his" Kinley told Randy who wrapped his arms around her

"I will call my lawyer in a few hon. Why is he doing this?" Randy questioned

"He thinks that if Ryse is his then I will go back to him. We both know Ryse is yours honey I hadn't slept with Jayson in almost 4 weeks before he beat the living shit out of me and since then its been all you baby" Kinley told Randy with tears threating to slip down her face

"I know baby I know that Ryse is my daughter let me call Josh and see what can be done why don't you go and check on Ryse honey" Randy told her and watched his wife head up and placed the call to his lawyer who told him he was on his way over to see the papers and all.

After Josh arrived at the house and looked the papers over he went back to the office to place a few phone calls and talked to the lawyer on record for Jayson and finally called Randy back with bad news.

"Hey Josh any news?" Randy asked

"Nope sorry man I tried everything Jayson is sure that Ryse is his daughter and wants the test done now. I can try tomorrow to block it in court but I doubt the judge will listen to me" Josh told Randy who had it on speaker so Kinley could hear

"We will do the test, where can we get it done and have the results with in a hour Josh?" Kinley asked

"At her doctor's office I will call Jayson's lawyer and tell him to meet the two of you there. I would like to be there as well" Josh told her

"Thats fine we will head to her doctor now we have an appointment this afternoon anyways to clear her to travel" Randy stated and hung up

"I'm sorry baby I am sorry we are having to put Ryse through this. We know the truth but he wont listen to it" Kinley told Randy

"You have nothing to be sorry about honey. I am going to run up and change why don't you change Ryse sweetie and we can go. Are you feeling okay?" Randy asked as they walked upstairs together

"I'm fine hon. I just don't feel good been having a massive migraine today" Kinley stated and went to change Ryse into something warmer

"There you go sweetie into a nice warm sleeper I am sorry you have to have this done babygirl. You will always know who your mommy and daddy are babygirl" Kinley told Ryse as she was changing her

"Baby I called John they are going to meet us for dinner afte we are done. Logan has an appointment to cleared to travel" Randy stated as he put Ryse into the truck and they headed out

"Well after her appointment and all and dinner can we go shopping honey?" Kinley asked "My jeans are not fitting as well as they used to"

After arriving at Ryse's doctor's they were met not only by John and Stephanie with Logan but by Josh as well. Josh has asked that Jayson be kept in a different room so there was no conflict. After Ryse was done being looked at she was cleared to travel and now to have blood drawn. After that was done Kinley was feeding Ryse her bottle and Randy was on the phone with Vince telling him what was going on and Vince said to call once we had the results in.

"Ryse Orton" a nurse called

Randy picked up the carseat and diaper bag while Kinley was still holding her and followed the nurse into the lab techs head office Josh was there along with Jayson and his lawyer.

"I have the results and since I tested not only Ryse, but you Mr Orton and Mr Ogden I have the results and Mr Orton you are 100%match with your daughter. I am sending the results to the judge in Ottawa and Mr Ogden I suggest that you leave the Ortons alone you have the results and I am willing to testify in court that I am the one who drew the blood from a 3 week old and her father just so you know" Lance stated "I will send copies and give you all copies now. I am sorry Mrs Orton to put your daughter through this"

"Thanks Lance" Josh stated and gave Kinley a hug "Let me know if you need anything else besides another restraining order"

"Thats all Josh I will call you in the morning after we talk" Randy told him and they all walk out you could hear Jayson telling his lawyer that it was fixed and wanted another one done and his lawyer told him he was wasting his time that nothing could be done and Jayson said we will see about that.

As the afternoon went on they were now eating supper with John and Stephanie who were happy to hear the results and Randy called Vince to tell him and told that since it was Monday that they might as well make an apearance on Raw tonight since it was taking place in Kansas City as along as the girls were okay with it and they were.

As Randy and Kinley were on their way to the arena Kinley was awfully quiet and Randy could tell something was bothering her

"Hon whats wrong?" Randy asked as he parked the car

"I hate having to do this to Ryse hon she will be scarred by it for life hon" Kinley told Randy

"Baby listen to me she is only 3 weeks old she wont remember this babe. Now if Jayson was the father then she would be scarred for life and so would I. I promise to you that nothing is going to happen to you or Ryse" Randy told his wife "Please try to relax. You and Ryse will be safe with me on the road. I love you Kinley"

"Thanks Randy. I love you too. I know that you will always protect us." Kinley told him "Do you want to take in the carseat or carry her?"

"Just carry her honey and I will bring in the stroller with the carseat that way if you want to you can lay her in the carseat baby" Randy stated and went around to help his wife out.

As the night went on the girls were happy to be near all their friends and everyone was in awe of Logan and Ryse was happy that both Kinley and Steph would be traveling again with Randy and John.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayson Ogden was upset even more now that Ryse wasn't his daughter; he was so sure he had gotten Kinley pregnant. After the DNA was done and it proved that Randy's was the father it didn't help either. Jayson had another idea and that plan was to make Kinley and Ryse his. Now only to play it out.

Monday Night Raw was live in Kansas City and after hearing Kinley and Stephanie talking he knew that they were going as they were introducing the babies that night. Jayson decided to buy a ticket and called Edge and since the plan to take Kinley out worked so good the first time he wanted to attack again at the arena. After placing the call Edge was more than happy to help as he wasn't fond of the Orton's. Jayson made his ticket purchase and made his way to the arena to pick his ticket up and called Edge again and he helped get Jayson backstage and hid him in his dressing room.

As the night went on both Randy and John were walking the halls with the babies on their shoulders, Ryse wouldn't let go of a burp and had been pretty fussy and was now finally asleep against her dads shoulder.

"Well hon she is finally sleeping" Randy said as he laid Ryse down in the pack in play they had set up

"Well she was fussy what did you do to calm her down?" Kinley asked as she sat down next to Randy on the couch "She has been holding on to a burp"

"I walked the halls and rubbing her back , she is still holding on to the burp and wont let it go" Randy said

"Doesn't surprise me hon, she had been doing that a lot lately. I love you Randy" Kinley said

"I love you too sweetie" Randy said and pulled his wife to him "Now that she is sleeping what shall we do?"

"Turn the TV on and watch Raw when do we introduce the babies?" Kinley asked

Randy went to answer Kinley but Ryse started to cry "That was short lived"

Kinley picked Ryse up and she let go of the burp "Oh I see how it is you burp for mommy but not me" Randy said and placed a kiss to his daughter's forehead "Near the middle of the show baby"

"Would you mind watching her so I can change and get my hair and make up done?" Kinley asked

"Not a problem honey go and find Steph so she is with you please" Randy said and Kinley just nodded her head in agreement

As the girls were in hair and make up getting pampered most the diva's wanted to know where the babies where. "Sorry girls they are with Randy and John both sleeping right now we have a surprise for everyone later" Kinley said

As the diva's who had cornered them walked away shaking their heads they knew that Kinley and Stephanie were going to be traveling more often so it wasn't that big of deal they would always be able to see the babies.

As the night went on the girls were finally changed and had the babies changed and were waiting for the match that was going on to be over before walking out with Ted and Cody to introduce the babies.

Randy and John walked out to Voices and got in the ring. The crowded cheered for their two favorites to be back in the ring. "As all of you know John and myself have been out of action for the last 10 weeks" Randy started but was drowned out by all the cheers

"But there is a good reason why we were gone for so long and at the same time. Most of you know our valets were very much with child" John said

"John…you know the girls will shoot you for that comment" Randy said

"Well what else do you call, getting kicked, the cravings, and taking all the covers?" John asked

"Good point"

"Well the two of you shut up and get on with it" Mark stated from behind them

"Would you all like to see why we have been out of action for the last 10 weeks?" John asked and shot Mark a dirty look

"Okay come on out girls" Randy said

Ted and Cody walked the girls out and both Randy and John sat down on the ropes and held them for the girls as they got into the ring. Ryse and Logan were both sleeping soundly

"Okay everyone she is sleeping Ryse Faith Orton is now 8 weeks old as of next week Kinley and I will have been married for four months" Randy stated with a smile on his face

"As many of you don't know that Stephanie and I got married a few months ago as well but Logan is only 7 weeks old" John said

The camera men zoomed in to get a close up of everyone with the babies who were sleeping soundly now in their dad's arms.

"John and myself will return to action in two weeks and I don't know if we should tell them or not John" Randy said

"Oh that thing. I guess we could and be nice girls what do you think" John asked

"Go for it they deserve to know" Stephanie said

"Okay there is a new tag forming and its John and myself" Randy said

As the crowd cheered for the favorites they walked back up the ramp and disappeared backstage and were finally in their dressing rooms for the night. As the night went on Kinley had to go and make a bottle for Ryse and Steph was in talking with some of the Diva's and soon returned to find Kinley still gone. Both Randy and John were pacing as Mark was out searching for Kinley as was Ted. Neither Mark or Ted could find her. It wasn't long and Randy called her cell again and this time heard it as he opened the door it was taped to it and a note saying Kinley was in room 120 to come and find her.

Randy took off with John and Ted behind him while Mark stayed with Stephanie and the babies. Once Randy found Kinley he had tears in his eyes as she was still knocked out and her jeans were by her face and she had been cut several times. Randy pulled Kinley to him and as he was holding her Kinley started to come to.

"Randy"

"I'm here baby your okay" Randy said "John call the medics now"

"They are on the way man" John told him

Soon Kinley was being looked over and had to have some stitches but she was okay. It was about three months later when they got the phone call that Jayson had been picked up and was now in jail and he admitted to what he had done to Kinley and was going to spend the next 16 years behind bars. Kinley couldn't shake the feeling of being pregnant again and once she was seen by her doctor she was thankful that there was no pregnancy from what had happened.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me forever in updating I lost the creative feel for it and this chapter isn't the best but its done. Some of it is true if you have any questions let me know…The story is now over and all…**

**Kinley Orton**


End file.
